Islet cell autoantigen (ICA) 512 is a novel autoantigen of insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus (IDDM). There is evidence that the majority of newly-diagnosed IDDM patients display in their serum autoantibodies directed against ICA 512. Different assays will be compared for their sensitivity and specificity in detecting autoantibodies directed against ICA 512 in different groups of patients with diabetes.